Welcome to the Family
by Traitor of All Traitors
Summary: Inspired by two images from DeviantArt, the alien possessing Patrick Ross begins to use him begin its goal of eliminating the human race by starting a family through two women, with fatal results!


Creation began on 01-30-20

Creation ended on 02-27-20

Species 2

Welcome to the Family

A/N: Inspired by two pictures by RaccoonShinobi on DeviantArt.

It had taken only an instant for the alien DNA that had been left in the soil from Mars to latch onto the new host…and the months used by these…humans. Homo sapiens, the dominant race of organisms of this planet known as Earth…and as the months leading up to this man known as Patrick Ross' return to Earth came to six, the alien DNA had now been completely assimilated into his human DNA, resulting in a hybrid of sorts, only the human was serving as a necessary vessel for the alien DNA to thrive in a new environment teeming with life that no longer existed on the red planet, enabling it to continue its predestined efforts to absorb other lifeforms into the whole of its own species. This Patrick Ross had no clue to what was happening to him; as a human, he was limited to some awareness that something was off, but couldn't ascertain as to what exactly. But the new presence within him had influence over his frail form and could now exploit it for its own purposes. And what a bounty it was presented with when Patrick was greeted by not one, but two of these humans the alien entity understood as females!

Two females of the human species, the only members of a widespread organism that could provide future generations! And they were seeking to mate with him, so the alien influenced his behavior to serve its own needs. Carefully, it observed as its host mated with the elder female, sensing her satisfaction as her body released pheromones and a fluid substance from within her, after which it felt Patrick release his own fluid substance that was heavily rewritten with the resuscitated alien DNA.

"You are a hero," it heard the female pant as Patrick removed himself from her body and let her off this bed they were using. "Oh, God. Oh."

It watched as Patrick gazed at the younger female, who then offered herself to him, which pleased the alien presence greatly! As it felt the spark of life that began to germinate within the first female, the alien desired to be present as this second female would fulfill her role in front of it…and began to take control of its host. Jutting out from under the skin of its host, the alien had released four tentacles as it began transform the body to suit its own needs. The touch of this female was…quite intoxicating as she was brought to the height of her ecstasy…until she felt one of its tentacles and opened her eyes to look at its host.

"Aaah!" She screamed, but it didn't matter to the alien now.

Much of Patrick's body had begun the transition from human to humanoid alien in preparation for the second conception. It didn't matter how much or hard she tried to resist; because she was at the height of ecstasy, this meant she was susceptible to impregnation. All that was needed…was the host's seed.

"Aaah!" The female screamed as she continued to fight against Patrick…or rather what she thought was Patrick, but her weak arms were useless against him.

"Aaaaaaaurgh!" The alien roared at her as Patrick's human face was completely replaced by an monstrous version that looked reptilian, dark red and glossy…and devoid of any humanity.

And then…the woman felt something hot and gooey being released into her.

The alien possessing Patrick had ejaculated into the female, which would soon force her to conceive offspring in a few minutes. All it needed to do now was wait a few minutes for her to do what nature designed her to do.

"Aaah!" They both heard the other female in the other room.

"Marcy!" The woman screamed. "Marcy, help me!"

But the alien inside Patrick suspected that the other female wouldn't be coming out due to completing her role, as her scream ceased immediately after it was heard, followed by small noises that sounded like…some sort of baby crying.

"Aaaurgh! Urgh! Aaah!" The woman suddenly gasped; she felt like something just jumped in her stomach. "Aaaurgh!"

The alien gave a wicked smile as the female had finally conceived. Keeping her arms pinned, as she couldn't move her legs with its host's body still partially inside her, it watched patiently as her body began the process of providing the unborn offspring with nutrients necessary for its growth as her abdomen started to expand.

"Aaaaugh!" She groaned as she could feel her belly growing with her right hand. "Aaaurgh!"

Her belly grew until she looked well-beyond that of nine months pregnant, covered in inhuman veins and making her feel like her insides were going to burst out at any moment.

Seconds later, her belly finally burst open to reveal a large, blood-covered head with small tentacles around it, crying as it breathed.

The human woman screamed her final screams of pain as the alien looked down at its offspring, smiling proudly as it looked back it, recognizing its paternal progenitor.

"_Welcome to the family,"_ it wanted to say, but unfortunately, its host's augmented form lacked the necessary vocal capacity for speech in this state, so it would have to make do with just being gazed upon by its father.

Still, the alien couldn't have been any prouder than to be the witness to its child's birth shortly after its mother conceived. It might've missed the birth of its first child with the other woman, but this birth made up for.

The new mother was now dead, the stress of the accelerated pregnancy, birth and shock had been much greater than anything she had ever experienced prior to tonight.

Satisfied with itself for now, the alien returned Patrick to human form and made him pick up the hybrid child from its mother's dead womb, carrying it to the bathroom where the other hybrid child resided.

Patrick didn't bat an eyelash over the fact that there were two women in the hotel suite and how they died bearing half-alien children. Looking down at the other child, he could see that it had grown a considerable amount in the first minute of being born, looking less inhuman and like a regular baby of a few weeks old. All it needed right now was a bath…along with its sibling.

Yes…the alien now had a family because of these two women…and soon it would have more. Much more children to meet…from more females to mate with, to make into the carriers of its family. Within Patrick's memories, it could see another female that its host cared for in a different way than these two women it impregnated. Soon, it would make Patrick include her in its family.

Now we are apart of the family

A/N: Now, when you look at the two images on DeviantArt, you'll think of this story to go with it and how it affected you.


End file.
